Love Story
by music-canfreexx
Summary: I can't summarize it. But, I promise that you'll love it!Major: Troyella & Chaylor [mostly Troyella]
1. Chapter 1

3 years had passed since Gabriella Montez joined the student body of Albuquerque's East High School. Troy and her had been dating ever since. Troy had exactly asked her to be his girlfriend the day of the Basketball's Championship After-Party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shinning brightly behind a white fluffy blanket of cloud. Gabriella Montez was fast asleep in her full-sized bed. Her glass french doors were wide open and a slight calming breeze entered her room and made her curtains move with the breeze. Then, the sun started creeping into Gabriella's room. She slowly and tiredly started to open her eyes. She, then, opened her eyes completely and stood up from her bed groggily and feeling a little woozy. She decided to ignore this feeling and kept going on with her morning. She walked over to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She, then, stepped into her shower and took a warm and relaxing shower. When she was done, she turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing towel and wrapping it around herself. Gabriella walked to the sink and started to blow-dry her hair. When she was done, she was already dried off. So, she moved on to her make-up.

After that, she skipped out and closed her french doors. She walked over to her closet and took out a pair of ripped jeans, a wine colored cami and wine colored ballet flats. Then, she changed into the clothes and went to her bathroom to put accessories. Gabriella put on bangles and a long pearl necklace. She grabbed her purse and headed out her bedroom. When she was heading out the door, her cell phone rang. It was Troy calling her. She picked up the phone as she closed the front door. When she stepped down the porch, a light Spring breeze swept through her. Gabriella closed her big beautiful brown eyes for a second to take it all in. She opened her eyes and put her phone on her ear and said "Hey baby".

"Hey babe. How are you?" He replied with a smile. Troy was walking through the breezy streets, heading to East High. Gabriella answered with a bright smile.

"I'm great. Where are you?" She curiously asked.

"Look to your left" He said

Gabriella looked to her left and saw Troy standing in the corner of her street. She walked to him while hanging up her cell phone.

Troy hugged her tight and whispered into her ear. "I missed you so much".

Gabriella giggled. "We saw each other yesterday afternoon!"

"I know. But still…" Troy said with a grin and leaned in and kissed her.

Gabi smiled and leaned kissed him back sweetly.

After 30 seconds, she pulled away and stated. "Ah. We should get going, we're going to be late for school"

Troy nodded and they walked off to East High, holding hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Troy and Gabi arrived to East High, they were still holding hands.

They both headed to Ms. Darbus's classroom for homeroom, entering they let go of each other's hands.

Gabi went to her desk and sat down; same for Troy.

"Psst" Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

Gabi turned to face her and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. But, I'll let you know during lunchtime" She paused for a second then stated. "No one can know". Then added. "At least for now"

Gabriella looked worried but nodded; she must hold her curiosity and worry until she knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell finally rung, signaling that it was time for 4th period, lunch time. Gabi ran to the cafeteria without caring at some people's stares.

When she entered the crowded cafeteria, she looked around the mass of students for Taylor.

Spotting her, she noticed she had sat down on an empty table.

Gabi walked up to her and sat down next to her with a anxious face.

Taylor then opened her mouth to speak. "Gab… remember Sharpay's birthday party?" She asked knowing the answer.

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, that day all the gang drank. A lot. Even me. And, I know you, too"

Gabriella was just there listening.

"Well, last night I decided to take a pregnancy test since I haven't been feeling that well. But, those were all the symptoms of pregnancy….. Anyways…. I got a….. positive" She gulped, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Gabi widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

But now that she thought of it, Gabriella had been feeling 'sick' herself.

"Omg Taylor!" She gasped. Then added, "What are the symptoms, though?"

"Well, some are: drowsiness, headaches and nausea. But, there's many more"

Gabriella gulped. She was exactly feeling like that.

"Tay…" She trailed off. It was better not to say anything until she was sure, she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't concentrate on any of her classes that day. She was too worried. She couldn't wait to get home.

Finally, the last bell rang, it meant she could go home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home, Gabi took out the pregnancy test box and went into the bathroom.

She took the test.

Looking at the result...

Okay. This is a cliffy. Sorry for making it soooo short. Next chapters are going to be longer. Promise. I just need to know if you start liking it.  
Anyways, R&R! & don't expect to already know! You never know what might happen. Muahahaha. P 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay,

So I'm definetly not going to keep on going with this story.  
I'm really not into teenage pregnancies. I just had started writting it because it just hit me. THough, I was going to write a normal teen-love story. Like in the movie but a bit more you know.  
Anyways, I will be starting on another story soon, me and my friend are writting it together. So, look out for it. I promise that you'll like it.

--Daniela.


End file.
